Wireless mobile communication technology enables communication of mobile user equipment devices, such as smartphones, tablet computing devices, laptop computers, and the like. Mobile communication technology may enable connectivity of various types of devices, supporting the “Internet of things.” Vehicles are one example of mobile user equipment that may benefit from connectivity over wireless mobile communication technology.
Wireless mobile communication technology uses various standards and protocols to transmit data between a base station and a wireless communication device. Wireless wide area network (WWAN) communication system standards and protocols can include, for example, the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE), and the IEEE 802.16 standard, which is commonly known to industry groups as worldwide interoperability for microwave access (WiMAX). Wireless local area network (WLAN) can include, for example, the IEEE 802.11 standard, which is commonly known to industry groups as Wi-Fi. Other WWAN and WLAN standards and protocols are also known.